Guess what, guys!
by Bookfanatic320
Summary: Natasha is going to have a baby! And this is how she tells Steve and the other avengers. This is a Steve/Natasha pairing. Please read! Thank you!


The sky was a dark yellow with greenish clouds. The Avengers were at Mexico, doing their everyday job. Beating up bad guys. This time it was a bunch of so called terrorists who sent a threat to SHILD. Natasha didn't think it was a big deal, but, Fury said that anyone who knew about SHILD needed to be taken out of the picture. So, that would be why the 6 friends were in the middle of nowhere looking for 'terrorists'. Tony was in his iron man suite, no surprise there. Bruce was quietly observing everyone, but, making sure he was ready to hulk out at a minuets notice. Thor was caring his hammer and talking to Steve. Steve was listening, but, secretly worrying about Natasha. She had been acting strange lately. Natasha was silently walking, she didn't feel well, but, she wasn't going to let a little nausea stop her from going on missions. Clint was...Well, lets just say he was being himself. They all looked out into the deserted place, wishing that they could find some excitement. Natasha herd a small click of a gun, she quickly turned around gun up and ready. She saw a man with a weird black robe, holding what appeared to be a machine gun. A very large one at that, pointing strait at her. Oh Joy. She fired her own gun and yelled at the guys "Pay attention! I don't want any of you to die today, if at all possible" .

All the men turned around seeing the fight unfold in front of their eyes. Natasha was kicking all of the robe guy's butt, and looking good at it like always. Natasha was getting unusually tired, she never got this tired this fast in a mission before. She needed help.

"Umm guys, are you awake back there? I could use your help, but only if you guys aren't busy or anything" she panted.

The men snapped out of their trance and got to work. Bruce hulked out and did what he did best, he smashed. Steve used his shild to protect his commrads. Thor was swinging his hammer knocking out people like there was nothing to it. Clint was nocking back arrows like he was eating candy. Tony was playing AC/DC 'Shoot to Thrill' and firing his repulsers. Natasha was shooting her gun every 5 seconds and hitting her mark with every shot. The battle went on, it seemed like the black robed people were just pouring out of their cave. Natasha was really tired, she didn't feel good at all. She felt like she going to faint, in fact, she did. Tony just happened to look over right when Natasha collapsed. Tony started to panic. Lil red dose not faint. Somthing must be wrong with her!

"Steve! Steve!" He yelled into his comm unit.

"You don't have to yell, I can hear you fine. What do you need?" He asked as Tony made his way over to Natasha.

"Listen Steve, your wife is down! I repeat, Natasha is down!" He was saying as he gently picked up Natasha.

On the other end Steve was starting to freak out. "What! She never faints! Where is she we need to get her out of here! Clint, can you get Bruce to calm down? We will need to see what is wrong with Nat!" He yelled, panicked.

"Hey cap, I've got Tasha. I am flying to the quinjet. Get Clint and Bruce and come meet me!" Tony ordered.

He and all the other avengers were praying that whatever made Natasha pass out was not something serious. Tony landed near the jet and opened the door. To his surprise Steve, Clint and Bruce were already there getting medical supplies ready. Steve's head snapped up when he heard the door open. He saw his brave, strong wife knocked out cold.

He rushed up and gently took her from Tony.

"Oh please be alright. Please be alright." He whispered to her.

"Bruce what do you think is wrong? I don't see any blood right off." He stated as he put Natasha down on the table.

"She could have internal bleeding from a bullet wound and only bleeding a little bit on the outside" Bruce replied.

"She is going to be alright, isn't she?" Clint spoke up. Bruce looked up and nodded

"Okay, I am going to give her a full body check" Bruce told Steve.

"Is that, um, where you like,um, check everything?" Steve asked awkwardly.

"Right you are, Steve" Bruce answered with amusement.

Steve nodded the addressed the two other avengers "Guys, Thor probably needs some help out there" he said.

Tony and Clint knew that Steve was just trying to get rid of them while Bruce checked Natasha over. Sure, all of them have seen her naked before. But when Natasha became Mrs. Steve Rodgers, Steve was very self-conscious about his wife. But none of them teesed him about it, yet. So, the guys left without a fuse. Steve was helping Bruce undress Natasha when the comms unit came on.

"Cap we need you out here" Clint's voice came over the speakers. Steve sighed, grabbed his shield and ran out side, leaving Bruce by himself with an unconscious Natasha. He looked her over and found three bullet wounds. One in the left arm, one in the right shoulder blade and one in her thigh. The upper body injures were not serious but the one in her thigh was not looking too good. Natasha started to stir after Bruce had gotten her cleaned up and took the bullets out. "Steeeevvvveeeee" she mumbled. Bruce smiled "No Natasha, it's me Bruce" he told her.

Natasha opened her eyes and grumbled. "Where am I?" She asked Bruce.

"You passed out fighting. You have three bullet wounds" she looked down at her bandages ruefully "And you have countless cuts and bruises. What happened out there?" Bruce asked her.

Natasha bit her lip and shrugged "Well, I haven't been feeling good lately, but I'm fine". Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Okay but I have to do an X-ray on your wrist and ankle to see if they are broken, also I am going to take your temperature and run some blood tests" he told her as he handed her some clothes to put on.

Natasha didn't look to happy about the tests, but, she complied. Bruce gave her the X-ray and it turned out that her ankle was broken and her wrist was fractured, she also managed to have a cracked rib. He put a red cast on her ankle and wrapped her wrist up, then checked her temperature. It was 104.9, Bruce looked at the thermometer, worried.

"Natasha, your fever is really high. What kind of symptoms are you having?" He inquired.

Natasha looked up, she was pretty pale, Bruce was concerned. "Well" she started "I haven't really felt like myself for a couple of weeks. I've been kind of sick at my stomach and I get really tired really fast. But about a few days ago I started to have this fever and I ache sometimes" she rattled off, knowing that she should come clean. Bruce had a hint of a smile on his lips, but also concern written on his face.

"I think I know why you haven't been feeling yourself and why you have a fever, but, I am going to have to run tests to make sure I know exactly what's wrong with you" Bruce explained, Natasha nodded. He took a blood test and tested all of her blood counts and things like that. Bruce looked up from his work and smiled softly.

"Well?" Natasha asked.

"Do you want good or bad news first?"

"Bad"

"You have pretty bad case of the flu".

"That's it! That's the bad news?" She asked.

"Well yes, but when I tell you the good news you'll understand why this is really bad news" he admitted.

Natasha was confused.

"What's the good news?" Bruce smiled happily as he replied "You're pregnant".

Natasha's face was blank, Bruce looked at her curiously.

"Um, Natasha, you're going to have a baby".

"Natasha?"

"Natasha? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Do you even want this baby? Everyone is going to be so happy! Steve Will be So happy!"

Natasha looked up "Are you sure I am going to have a baby? The red room said that they made it so I could never have a baby!"

Bruce smiled softly and nodded "Yes Natasha, you are really going to have a baby", she looked really happy, but, then she deflated "I am going to be a horrible mother! The Black Widow a mother?" She cried unhappily.

"Natasha, look at me. You are going to be a great mother! Think of Steve, he is going to be so excited, so will everyone else. I'm excited! Can I be an uncle!" He asked like a giddy little boy.

Natasha smiled "Of Course you can" then her eyebrows knit in confusion then straitened out in understanding.

"I have the flu, what dose that mean for the baby, also what about my wounds? Are they affecting the baby?" She panicked.

"We need to get you on meds right away and you will have to take it easy" he saw her frown and he knew what was going through her mind, he smiled "Don't worry Natasha. You just need to let your body heal, but, as soon as it dose that you can train and go on missions until you are 5 months. But, I can only allow you to do that if you promise to be extra carful. If I hear that you are not then I will make fury put you on medical leave for the rest of the pregnancy" he smirked.

Natasha quickly promised as Bruce put an IV in. "I can't wait to tell Steve! He better get in here soon!" Natasha declared. She was getting really excited at the thought of a little avenger running around the tower. As Bruce and Natasha were talking, the other avengers were trudging back to the quinjet.

"I can't believe those guys! They broke my suit and they made Nat faint!" Tony complained while he walked.

Their enemy had shot down Tony, so now he is unable to fly. He also is mad at them because they hurt his 'sister'. Clint was also very grumpy he had broken his bow, well, more like Thor broke his bow. Thor had stumbled and ran into Clint's bow and, it broke. They had small talk, but all of them were worried. Steve hadn't said a word since the battle.

They all filed through the door quietly. The friends saw that the main room of the quinjet was empty. Steve rushed into the back room where he had last seen Natasha. To his delight, Natasha was up and happily chatting to Bruce, he heard somthing about 'telling Steve' but didn't think anything about it. Natasha looked up and immediately shut up. Bruce kept talking and Natasha elbowed him in the side. He too shut up immediately.

Steve ran over and picked her up gently. "Oh Nat, are okay? Where are you hurt?" He asked looking her over.

He winced when he saw her cast, cuts, and bruises. "I'm fine, honey!" Steve didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure? Why did you faint?" He asked anxiously.

Natasha had a small smile on her lips. "I have the flu" she stated simply.

Steve looked worried "Why did you not tell me?" He asked "I don't know, I didn't feel like it was a big deal."

She shrugged. The four avengers were silently observing the couple. "Anything that happens to you is a big deal to me" he said softly.

Natasha looked up with a soft smile on her face. She glanced over to Bruce and nodded slightly, he got the message. It was time to tell Steve about the baby! Bruce made up some excuse to get the other guys out. As they were filtering through the door Bruce flashed Natasha a thumbs up and mouthed a good luck. Natasha smiled again, she was so happy.

"Steve, I have something to tell you." Natasha hinted "What?" He asked confused.

"Well, we are going to have a baby!" Natasha blurted out, the look on Steve's face was priceless.

"Did I hear you correctly? I thought you said that the red room made it so you couldn't have a baby!" He exclaimed.

"That's what I told Bruce, but I am. I am going to have a baby!" She replied giddy.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, Natasha nodded her head, happy tears flowing down her face.

"Yes Steve, we are going to have a baby" she happily sobbed out.

Steve looked so excited, he picked Natasha up and spun her around. "Steve stop! Wounded, sick person here!" She screeched.

He stopped abruptly and set her down on the bed. "I am so sorry Natasha! Are you okay?"

Natasha chuckled at his shyness, "It's okay, darling. Let's go tell the guys!" She proposed.

Steve nodded excitedly, he started towards the door thinking Natasha was behind him.

"Uhh Steve, bullet wound in leg and a Broken ankle. I kinda can't walk" she said.

Steve turned around and saw that Natasha was still propped up on pillows on her bed. Steve smiled sheepishly and walked back to get her. He picked her up bridal style and continued to walk towards the door. When they walked out all of their friends looking worried. All their heads snapped up and a chorus of 'are you alright' and 'we were so worried about you!'s. Natasha nodded her her head and Steve cleared his throat.

A hush fell over the small group of people, "We have something important to tell all of you" Steve announced.

Natasha beamed "All of you are going to be uncles soon!" She finished for Steve.

There was silence for a moment while the news sank in. Bruce was smiling like the Cheshire Cat, Clint couldn't believe his ears, Thor was so not getting it and Tony was wondering why he would be an uncle.

"Um, guys did you hear me? I am going to have a baby!" Natasha repeated her self.

"I fail to understand this Midgard concept" Thor looked confused. Bruce turned to Thor and explained what pregnant meant. He nodded in understanding.

"I don't get this" Tony stated, confused.

Steve explained "Well, Natasha is going to have a baby."

Tony's face grew into a grin. "So that would make you an uncle because you are like mine and Natasha's brother. You're family" Tony had a small tear in his eye, only Natasha caught it.

She sent a small smile his way, he returned it. All at once their was a big whoop and everyone jumped up and tried to give Natasha a hug while she was in Steve's arms. They were all laughing like there wasn't a care in the world. Tony started calling the baby 'Tony Jr' and everyone else was introducing themselves to Natasha's stomach. Natasha was touched at the scene before her, she started turned towards her with concerned eyes.

She waved them away "It's okay, I just am so blessed to have you guys. This baby is making me cry! I love you all. You're my family".

The avengers knew that they were very special to Natasha, she would never tell anyone she loved them unless she really meant it. She didn't take the word family lightly. They all gave Natasha another hug, or tried too at lest, when Clint and Tony exchanged evil glances.

Natasha caught them "What are you two planing?"

Clint spoke up "Who's going to tell fury about the baby?"


End file.
